


Scales and Tails

by Notcatherine



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: No Despair, characters will be tagged as they appear, maid dragon au, no one dies, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcatherine/pseuds/Notcatherine
Summary: Inspired by the maid dragon anime, this story begins with Kaede stumbling upon a stranger and saving her life, only to discover that she has now earned the gratitude and service of a dragon. Though things seem simple enough at the start, Kaede soon learns that her life will never be considered boring again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a happy story because Kaede and Kirumi both deserve to have more stories about them. The entire cast will eventually make their appearances, though some play larger roles than others. 
> 
> Kaede's class is enrolled at Hope's Peak and all of the characters retain their talents (the ones that appear as students, that is).

Music filled the room as her fingers danced across the keys, eyes firmly locked on the sheet music before her. Though the tune was slow and sweet, her expression was anything but. Despite all of her attempts to relax, Kaede found that even her beloved piano couldn’t fully soothe her. The thought of that only made her even more frustrated. With an angry sigh, she finished the song and pushed back the piano bench. There was something that felt inherently wrong about practicing her talent when she couldn’t enjoy it.

  
Kaede stood up and had to catch herself on the instrument before her. Though she had certainly not noticed how long she had been sitting there, her body had. Just like moments before, the ache in her back only served to make her more upset. Everything seemed to antagonize the situation. Part of her was thankful that no one else was around so there was no chance of her impulsively snapping at them, but another part was acutely aware of how lonely she was. There room was suffocatingly silent without the music playing.

  
Reaching down to get her bag from where it rested next to the bench, Kaede took her phone out to check the time, biting her lip at how late it was. If she hadn’t been attending a school that allowed certain students to stay as long as they liked to hone their talents, she would have worried that she was locked in. Ignoring the dozens of messages and notifications of missed calls, she shoved the device into her bag and pulled her arms through the straps. Maybe the walk back to her apartment would help her blow off steam. It was close enough the campus that she wasn’t too concerned about having missed the buses.

The cool night air offered some relief to her mood. The sights and sounds and smells all served as welcome distractions from the thoughts that had been weighing her down since that afternoon. No one else was out so late at night, thankfully. Kaede liked to think of herself as an extrovert, but she couldn’t stand the thought of having to act cheerful around anyone that night. Mentally, she made a note to apologize to her friends that she had ignored during the last classes of the day, too hung up on the recent news delivered to her. Quickly, she shook her head as if to force the thought out-she didn’t want to think of anything to do with that news. It could wait until tomorrow.

  
As she rounded the corner and saw her apartment building, Kaede had to squint at an unfamiliar shape that seemed to be slumped against the outer wall. People generally didn’t hang around in that area so late at night, however, as she drew nearer, it was very obvious that it was indeed a person. As she was beginning to consider turning around and taking a very long detour to avoid passing a suspicious stranger, Kaede finally saw why the stranger was sitting so oddly and she immediately ran forward, disregarding any hesitations.

  
The stranger turned out to be a girl that Kaede could only assume was the same age as herself, though she was far more preoccupied with the visible injuries the girl had. The girl herself, who was dressed in what seemed to be an odd cosplay, was breathing heavily and seemed to be barely conscious. Kaede’s gaze was immediately fixed on whatever object was stuck into the girl’s shoulder. The darkness and her lack of sleep made her almost think it was some kind of giant claw.

  
“Are you okay?” she exclaimed. “What happened? Just hold on, I can call an ambulance-”

  
A gloved hand immediately shot out and grabbed Kaede’s wrist, causing her to cry out in shock. The girl shook her head. “N-no,” she stammered. “Don’t let anyone…” her voice trailed off and she let go of the blonde’s wrist, completely collapsing against the side of the building.

  
Kaede looked around wildly in panic, trying to figure out what to do. At last, she decided to at least try and get the girl inside and try to figure things out in a safer place. If someone had attacked her, then staying on the sidewalk wasn’t an option.

  
“I’m going to try and pick you up, okay?” she said to the stranger, who didn’t respond. “Here we go..!”

  
With a grunt, Kaede pulled the girl away from the wall and looped her arms under the girl’s, pulling her back against her chest. The blonde tried to ignore the fact that her own shirt and sweater would undoubtedly be stained with blood. Very slowly, Kaede dragged the girl back into the building, giving a relieved prayer that her apartment was on the ground floor and that no one else was out that late at night. Progress was slow and she wished that she had the strength of one of her classmates, but eventually they made it to her door.

  
“You’re heavier than you look,” Kaede remarked, propping the girl against the wall and digging through her bag for her key. “If you could stand, I’m sure you’re taller than me.”

  
The door unlocked easily and she once again picked up the girl and dragged her in, flicking on the light switch as she did so. Behind them, the door slowly closed on its own with a click. Kaede pulled her over to the couch and unceremoniously dumped the girl onto it with a loud cry. Exhausted, she stumbled back to the door and locked it, taking a moment to lean against the wall and catch her breath. Once she had, Kaede caught a glimpse of the dark red that was staining her top and the reality of her situation finally sank in. Wordlessly, she looked from the blood on her top to the unconscious girl on her couch (which was also now stained with blood).

  
“Oh my god,” she whispered. “Oh my god, this is actually happening.” Just as panic was bubbling up in her chest, Kaede shook her head and balled her hands into fists. “No,” she said to herself. “I can freak out later. Right now this person needs my help!”

  
She rushed to the pantry in the kitchen and threw it open, pulling out a first aid kit. With it grasped firmly in her hands, Kaede hurried to her guest and set the kit down on the side table. The main injury that she could see was the object stuck in her shoulder. Her earlier observations and tired mind still made her immediately think it was some kind of giant claw, but she knew that had to be a misinterpretation. She reached over and hesitated a moment before grasping it in her own hand. It needed to be removed, but Kaede suddenly found herself hesitating at the idea of ripping something out of another person’s body.

  
“It’s..okay,” the girl murmured. Kaede glanced at her face to find the stranger watching her through a half-lidded eye, the other one covered by silvery-green hair. “If you remove it, I will recover.”

  
Kaede’s eyes trailed away from the other girl’s and lingered a bit on the dark colored antlers that crowned her head. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. “This has to be a dream,” she muttered to herself, though her guest heard it.

  
“If that’s what you need to believe,” she replied quietly. Without another comment, the girl slowly closed her eyes and let her head rest completely against the couch cushion.

  
Mustering up her courage, Kaede looked back to the object in her hand and took a deep breath before pulling it out in one go. It slid out surprisingly easy, though Kaede was more preoccupied with the injury left behind. Setting the object down next to the kit, she got to work on cleaning out the wound and clumsily bandaging it. Her movements were awkward, her body protesting against staying awake any longer. By the time she was satisfied with her shoddy work, Kaede’s eyes stung with every blink and her entire body ached. She didn’t bother to try to fight back a huge yawn.

  
With the medical supplies packed up again in the kit, the blonde sank to her knees beside the couch and looked over her presumably-unconscious guest. Deliriously, she wondered why the girl was dressed in such a ridiculous costume. She would have to ask Tsumigi what the cosplay was from. She would also have to call Shuuichi in the morning-he would know what to do in this situation. She would… Kaede found herself resting against the couch with a yawn, eyes slowly sliding shut.

  
She would have to figure out what to do in the morning, when she woke up from what could only be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede woke up slowly and sweetly, eyes fluttering open only to close again as she nuzzled her face into her pillow. With no classes and so wonderfully warm and comfortable in her bed, she had no reason to get up just yet. The pianist rolled onto her side and let herself slowly drift off again. Before sleep could claim her, though, she heard the muffled ring of her phone sound from outside of her room. 

She considered letting it finish ringing and call back whoever wanted to talk with her because her eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly. Her phone was always kept on her bedside table, not in the other room. In fact, she didn’t even remember changing into her pajamas and going to bed last night. No, she fell asleep next to…

Kaede threw the covers off of her and leapt out of bed, rushing out of her room and into the dual kitchen and living room. Hair disheveled and breath coming out in quick pants, she looked to see the girl from the night before casually looking through the refrigerator in the kitchen. 

“It wasn’t a dream?” Kaede exclaimed.

Her guest turned to smile pleasantly at her, still dressed in the same bizarre maid cosplay. “Ah, good morning, Miss Akamatsu, I was hoping that I could prepare breakfast for you before you woke up, but I’m afraid that I’m unfamiliar with what your kind enjoy eating. However, I did clean up any mess that resulted from my injuries last night, so there is no need to concern yourself over that.” 

Kaede could only stare at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

The girl seemed to realize something and immediately curtsied. “Of course, I have not introduced myself yet. Please forgive me. I am Kirumi Toujou. You saved my life last night and I am indebted to you.” Her content expression shifted into one of concern when Kaede didn’t move, still at a loss for words. Kirumi walked out from behind the counter and moved toward her. “Is something wrong, Miss Akamatsu? Are you ill?” 

Kaede’s eyes were drawn by movement by Kirumi’s legs and she stiffened at the sight of a long, serpentine green tail. That hadn’t been there the night before. “Please tell me I’m still dreaming and that none of this is real,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “There is absolutely no way any of this is real because I’ve seen some very impressive cosplays from my friend, but even I can tell that’s real.” 

Kirumi glanced down at her tail and curled it up a little, the black tuft of what seemed to be fur at the end flopping loosely. Kaede watched as she slowly put two and two together, green eyes narrowing in thought. At last, she seemed to reach a conclusion. She curtsied once again, though it was much more dramatic than before. “Forgive me, Miss Akamatsu. I wasn’t aware that humans are not familiar with dragons. I apologize for not realizing my mistake sooner.” 

“You’re...you’re telling me that you’re actually a dragon?” 

Her guest nodded. “I am. I would be happy to explain, though I do recommend that you eat something prior to or during my explanation. It is very important to keep yourself nourished. Again, I would have made you something myself, but I’m ashamed to admit that I do not understand your diet or the majority of the-” She motioned to the kitchen appliances. “-devices you possess.” 

Kaede opened her mouth to argue, but immediately closed it again. As bizarre as the entire situation was, Kirumi didn’t seem to have any malicious intent and she had to admit that she was hungry. Whether it was a dream or she had finally gone crazy, Kaede decided that she would at least keep herself comfortable. It would be an interesting story to tell Shuuichi when she woke up. 

Over the course of the next several minutes, Kaede had prepared herself a small breakfast, keenly aware of Kirumi watching closely over her shoulder. The other girl was much taller than her, even without the added height of the horns. Neither said much during the process. When Kaede had set her plate down at the little kitchen table (Kirumi had politely declined her offer of food) and then sat herself down, she said, “Alright, you can explain now. Please sit down, though, you’re making me nervous just standing there.” 

Her guest obliged immediately, gracefully taking a seat across from her. Clasping her hands in her lap, Kirumi asked, “Are there any questions you would prefer answered now or would you prefer an overview first?” 

Kaede swallowed the food in her mouth. “Just the overview for now.”

Kirumi nodded. “Of course. I come from the world of the dragons, which is on a parallel plane to this one. While it is possible to travel to and from the planes, we prefer to avoid the human world for a variety of reasons. I was working for one of the kings when the palace was attacked and I was sent away to escape capture and most likely execution. 

I was ambushed during my escape and managed to travel to your world just in time to save my life, though, as you know, not in time to save myself from injury. My kind heals quickly, but I was weak and could have suffered a terrible fate had I been found by someone with less than pure intentions.” She smiled warmly at Kaede. “It was because of your generosity and kindness that I survived the night and I am in your debt.” 

The blonde, having already accepted that the entire situation was either a fever dream or some kind of delusion, nodded. “If you’re a dragon, why do you look like that?” 

“Each species of dragon has an affinity for the magical arts. When I traveled from my world to yours, I changed into a form that best suited my new environment. Unfortunately, I’m not as adept as others when it comes to transformation, which is why you can see my horns. The tail is easily disguisable, but since there is no one else around and you’re the person who saved me, I knew that it would be safe to relax some control over this form.” 

“What do you look like as a dragon, then?” Kaede asked.

Kirumi shook her head. “It is difficult to explain-like if I asked you to describe yourself, except there was a species barrier. If you are requesting me to show you, I’m afraid that I cannot do that here. I am much bigger than your quarters.” She inclined her head slightly. “My apologies, Miss Akamatsu.” 

Kaede held up a hand. “As crazy as all of this is, you really don’t need to call me that. Kaede is fine. Wait,” she paused. “How did you know my name?” 

“While I was helping you to bed, I removed your bag. I had no intention of going through it, but, shortly before you woke, your little box started making noise and I removed it from your bag to attempt to muffle the noise so you would not be woken. At the same time, I found a little card in there that displayed a picture of you and a name. From that, I surmised that it must be your name.” 

Kaede frowned. “My little box?” It took only a second to figure out what Kirumi was referring to. “Where did you put it?” 

The taller girl stood up from her seat and walked over to the couch. As she did so, Kaede couldn’t help but watch the tail sway behind her, the black fur just barely missing the hardwood. She deftly reached under the cushions and produced the phone, turning back to hold it out to Kaede as if it were an offering. She plucked it out of her gloved hands and clicked it on, revealing new notifications of missed calls. The sight of the caller id immediately made her frown. 

“If your box has displeased you, would you like me to dispose of it?” Kirumi asked. “Or perhaps there is something else I can do to remedy the situation?” 

Kaede shook her head. “It’s nothing anyone can control. It’s a phone-we use them to talk to each other when we’re not together. It was ringing earlier because my parents were trying to call me.” 

“Should I have attempted to reply, then?” 

“No.” Her answer was immediate. “I don’t really want to talk to them right now. However…” she trailed off, scrolling through her contacts. “I do want to have someone come over that might be able to help me make sense of this situation. I’m pretty sure that this might be the result of too many sleepless nights and I’m somehow in the middle of a fever dream, but even if this is a dream I would prefer my best friend here.” 

With that being said, she clicked on the contact’s name and held the device up to her ear, hoping that her call would be picked up. 

“Hello?”

“This is going to sound really weird, but could you please come over to my apartment and tell me if I’m hallucinating or not?” Kaede asked. Before he could say anything, she continued. “I know that sounds crazy just to say and I’m not really giving you any details, but I’m honestly not sure how to explain the situation.” 

There was a very long pause on the other end. “I’ll be over in a bit. Just please tell me that it’s nothing illegal.” 

Though she knew he couldn’t see, Kaede shook her head. “No, it’s nothing like that, I promise. I’ll see you soon!” 

Once she got a hesitant “goodbye” in return, Kaede shut off the phone and set it down on the table. She stared at it for a moment before looking over at her companion, who had not moved at all during the call. Kirumi looked back at her, expression neutral and hands clasped before her. 

“I don’t mean to offend you,” she began. “But I really hope that this isn’t real because I honestly have no idea what to do if it is.” 

Kirumi inclined her head politely. “I’m not offended at all. No matter what you believe, I am still grateful to you and will serve you to the best of my ability. If believing this is all a delusion is easier for you, then I will not argue. Either way, you have saved my life.” 

“You’re not indebted to me because I saved your life. It was the right thing to do.” 

Her guest said nothing, just gracefully nodded her head in acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really only one guaranteed ship in this fic, though neither of the characters involved have appeared yet and I doubt it will ever be blatantly stated that they're in a relationship. I kind of wanted to do Kirumi/Kaede, but I don't think either of them would really be interested in a relationship. 
> 
> Updates are also going to be very irregular. The next two chapters introduce two more major characters and then it will probably be around the sixth or seventh that the last two finally show up. I've already got it plotted out who of the cast is a dragon (there's only four and it will probably be very obvious sooner rather than later who is who). All of the dragons except one have their final designs sketched out, though they really don't transform much aside from one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The microwave beeped to sound that it had finished, the sound echoing throughout the living space. Kaede watched, unable to fight back a grin, as Kirumi reached out to pull open the door and stare in at the now steaming food. 

“Miss Kaede, you must be very adept to have so many magic boxes,” she said in awe. 

Kaede shook her head and laughed, reaching in to take out the plate. “We don’t really have magic here,” she explained. “It’s all electricity. I can’t really explain the mechanics well, but it’s not magic.” She held out the plate to Kirumi. 

The taller girl politely held up a hand. “You are too kind, Miss Kaede, but I must decline.” 

She frowned, but didn’t hesitate to take a bite herself. “You haven’t eaten for as long as you’ve been here. Aren’t you hungry?” 

“My kind can afford to go without food for much longer than yours. It’s nothing to concern yourself with, ma’am.” 

Kaede was about to correct her once again that she could simply call her “Kaede,” but a knock on the front door caused both of them to look over. “That must be Shuuichi!” 

Kirumi moved past her to the door, Kaede noticing the sudden lack of a tail beneath her long skirt. “Please, allow me,” she said before opening the door. Past Kirumi, Kaede could see a bewildered Shuuichi. The horned girl curtsied and opened the door wider, gesturing with a hand. “Welcome, Mr. Saihara. Miss Kaede has been expecting you. May I take your hat?” 

Shuuichi hesitantly walked in, but reached up with one hand to hold the side of his cap almost possessively. “I’d like to keep it if that’s alright with you, um…” 

“Kirumi Toujou, sir.” 

The boy nodded before spotting Kaede. He hurried over to her while Kirumi shut the door. “Kaede, who is that?” he asked her in a loud whisper. 

The blonde was sure that it was loud enough for Kirumi to hear, but the maid said nothing, opting to wait quietly to the side. Setting the plate down, Kaede leaned in closer to her best friend. “I’ll explain in a second, but I need to know: do you see the horns, too?” 

When Shuuichi gave a jerky nod, Kaede frowned. She glanced over at Kirumi and then back at her friend, the realization of the situation finally sinking in now that the possibility she was hallucinating had been dismissed. Putting both hands on his shoulders with a serious expression (something that might have startled Shuuichi back when they were beginning their friendship, but had since become something he was used to from her), she said in a rush of words, “I stayed late at the school to practice my piano and when I came home I found her outside my building injured. I brought her in because she asked me not to tell anyone and it was very late at night and I wasn’t thinking super clearly.” Shuuichi opened his mouth to interrupt, but she kept going. “I took care of her and then fell asleep, thinking that it had to be a dream. When I woke up this morning, she was still here and she cleaned my entire apartment really well. 

Then she told me that she’s a dragon that’s disguised as a person and I wouldn’t have believed it except for the fact that she’s no longer hurt and she’s got these crazy horns and a tail that’s actually really cool, but you can’t see it right now. Since I saved her life, she’s indebted to me and is currently serving me as a maid. I called you over because I had hoped I was having some kind of hallucination, but since you can see her this is all real.” Kaede shook Shuuichi a little. “You’re my best friend and I trust your judgement more than mine. What do I do?” 

The boy stared at her in shock for a moment. The entire atmosphere of the apartment was tense, though Kirumi continued acting like she wasn’t listening in. Shuuichi’s eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar as he processed the information. At last, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then opened them again. “If anyone else had told me that I would probably think this was all an elaborate prank.” 

Kaede let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hands from his shoulders. “I wish it was. No offense, Kirumi.” 

They both looked over at the maid, who simply bowed her head. “None taken, Miss Kaede.” 

Shuuichi gestured awkwardly to the kitchen table. “Maybe it’s best if we all sit down and talk about this? I have a feeling this is going to take a while.” 

As the two went to do so, Kirumi spoke up. “Shall I prepare some tea for you?” 

“Only if you will drink some, too,” Kaede replied. “Dragon or not, it just doesn’t feel right for you to not sit with us and have some for yourself.” 

She nodded and walked into the kitchen area as Kaede and Shuuichi took their seats. 

“You’re taking this very well,” Shuuichi told her. 

Kaede sighed. “Would it help the situation if I freaked out?”

“I suppose not.” 

Their conversation was paused as Kirumi walked over to set down a cup of tea before each of them, as well as one for herself. As she seated herself, Shuuichi cleared his throat. “Would you two catch me up on all of the information you already know?” 

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, Kaede did her best to relay what Kirumi had told her, with the other girl occasionally interjecting to correct and elaborate. To his credit, Shuuichi listened intently and silently. At last, when Kaede had shared all she knew, he nodded. 

Very seriously, he turned to look at Kirumi. “Is there any risk of your attackers pursuing you here?” he asked. “Are we in danger?” 

Kaede took a sip of her tea as she waited for her to answer, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of that. The last thing she needed was dragons breaking down her door. 

The maid shook her head. “No, it is highly unlikely that I would be followed here. I believe the attack was some kind of coup. As I was simply a servant to the nobles and have been chased out of my own world, it would be odd for them to continue after me rather than finishing seizing that territory. If there were a chance my presence was putting you at risk, I would have left already.” 

“You talk like dragons are like us with governments and cities,” Kaede joked. 

Kirumi looked at her without any humor. “We are. Aside from the obvious differences, I don’t think humans and dragons are all that different.” 

Kaede flushed and looked down at her cup, though Kirumi didn’t seem to be offended by her comment. Clearing her throat, Kaede asked, “Are you planning on going back to your world? I can’t imagine that you enjoy it here.” 

She glanced down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. “Unfortunately, I can’t. While I might be safe here, returning to my own world might be seen as an act of aggression. I also don’t have the ability to pass between worlds as I please.” 

“Then how did you get here?” Shuuichi asked. 

“I had run to a nearby relic that opened a gateway to this world. It was like a one way door.” Kirumi turned to Kaede, a determined look in her eyes. “That is also why I serve you-to both express my gratitude and to earn my keep in your home.” 

Kaede blinked in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting the other girl to invite herself to stay, but the phrasing definitely sounded like that. She looked over at Shuuichi, silently asking what she should say, but he just shrugged helplessly. The blonde sighed. It wasn’t in her nature to turn away someone that needed help, though this situation was definitely bizarre. She also couldn’t deny how helpful Kirumi’s cleaning talent was-if she were a human she could have been Kaede’s classmate. But how was she supposed to live with a dragon? 

In what must have been a stroke of luck, her decision was made when the cell phone on the table started to ring, attracting the attention of each occupant. Having caught only a glimpse of the caller id, Kaede reached out quickly and denied the call, frowning. Any hesitation she had previously had was gone. 

“Kaede,” Shuuichi said, concerned. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Is something wrong, Miss Kaede?” Kirumi asked. 

The pianist shook her head. “I’ll deal with it later.” Just as quickly as it had come, her frown disappeared into a cheerful smile. “I suppose I have a new roommate now. It’ll be nice to have some company for a change. You’ll help us when we need it, right, Shuuichi?” 

Though the detective looked like he wanted to argue, he nodded. “Of course. If you ever need anything, just let me know. Please don’t take this the wrong way, Kirumi, but you’re someone I would like to learn more about.” 

“I will be happy to answer any questions you may have, Mr. Saihara.” 

“There’s really no need to be so formal…” 

As the two chatted, Kaede glanced over at the phone, slowly grabbing it and placing it in her lap. She wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever, but it could wait for now. She also had no doubt that Shuuichi would bring it up again in private, but for now his attention was captured by her new companion. She felt a little giddy at the idea of someone living with her. The company would be a welcome change, even if said company was actually a mythical creature from another world. 

Kaede looked forward to her new, exciting life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After next chapter, this will properly be a slice of life fic. I just need to introduce another character and the main cast is complete for a while. I imagine Kirumi's horns to be like white tail deer antlers, though much smaller with only three tines. Eventually they will get caught on things, this I have decided. 
> 
> This is by far one of the weirdest things I've ever written, but I'm happy to see that people are enjoying it! Comments are appreciated if you feel inclined to leave some! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“...and now if you need to know anything and I’m not here, you can just type your question in here!” 

Kaede stood up from where she was sitting at the desk, motioning for her companion to sit instead. “Go on, give it a try!” she urged. 

Kirumi took a seat and looked from the keyboard to the computer screen. Repeating what Kaede had done just moments ago, she clicked to open the internet browser and then on the search bar. “What should I search, Miss Kaede?” she asked. 

“Whatever you want! It doesn’t have to be a question, either.” 

After a moment of thought, she typed in a single word. Kaede leaned down to get a closer look at the screen, which now displayed links to various articles and images of fish. She glanced over at Kirumi, who seemed to be staring at the screen intently. There were many questions that Kaede wanted to ask, but she was running out of time to ask them. Adjusting the backpack’s straps, she stood up straight. “Will you be alright while I’m at school? I know that there’s not much to do, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Kirumi smiled at her warmly, finally turning away from the screen. “Please, take your time. You’ve been kind enough to let me stay with you, there’s nothing more I could ask for. I’m sure I can entertain myself.” she replied. 

As Kaede nodded and walked toward the front door, she told Kirumi goodbye. 

The walk to school was much brighter than it used to seem. She felt excited to see her friends and, though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, a little giddy at the idea of having such a big secret. The past couple days were a welcomed change of pace, with Kaede having a new roommate and, she hoped, friend. Though there were the occasional obstacles, Kirumi was a fast learner and Kaede was happy to share whatever she knew. Part of her wondered if that was what it was like to have a younger sibling, though the other girl was more fit to be the elder. Mostly, though, her home finally felt like one. 

 

When she arrived at her classroom, she was glad to see that Shuuichi was already there. Sliding off her backpack and setting it down at her desk, she smiled at him. “Good morning, Shuuichi!” 

He smiled back at her. “You seem to be in a good mood.” 

“It’s actually really nice having Kirumi around,” Kaede admitted. “Makes the place feel less...cold, if that makes sense.” 

Shuuichi frowned, pushing up his cap so that his face wasn’t hidden by it. “Kaede, you know if-” 

She cut him off with a wave. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, class is about to start.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, skeptical. 

“Seriously, it’s fine,” she insisted. “Hey, why don’t you come back to my place after classes today and the three of us can hang out? Kirumi’s actually really good at cooking, so you’re welcome to stay for dinner.” 

Shuuichi sighed, but nodded. “Alright. Really, though, you can talk about it with me if you want. We’re friends, right? You’ve been there for me, so it’s only right that I’m here for you.” 

Kaede smiled, sitting down at her desk beside his. “I know. I’m glad we’re friends.” 

With that, the school day began. 

 

The day passed by quickly. Classes continued to be a breeze and her classmates were amicable. Shuuichi had once again backed off about the issue with her parents, which Kaede was thankful for. She did her best not to focus on the concerned looks he would throw her way. While she knew that her best friend had good intentions, he didn’t need to be involved in her private business. 

When the final bell sounded, she packed up her supplies quickly, ready to get back home. Standing up and looking over at her friend, she asked, “Are you ready to go?” 

He stood and shouldered his own bag. “Yeah.” 

The duo slipped out of the classroom, saying goodbye to the friends that they passed. As they made their way from the school to Kaede’s apartment, she filled him in on her guest. 

“Appliances took a bit, but she got the hang of them pretty quick. There was an incident with the stove, but we sorted that out quickly. Did you know she can breathe fire?” 

“No?” 

While Shuuichi seemed self conscious discussing the topic in public, Kaede did not hold the same reservations. Excitedly, she continued. “My apartment’s never been cleaner. I don’t know if it’s dragon magic or she’s just really determined, but everything seems to sparkle. It’s kind of cute how helpful she wants to be. We also had a really long discussion about pillows and how important they are. It’s crazy to think that dragons also use them.” 

He smiled as she talked. When she had finished and they stood before her apartment door, he said, “I’m glad you’re happy. She seems really nice and I haven’t seen you this excited in a while.” 

“I’m glad, too,” Kaede replied, beaming. She then unlocked the door and walked in, Shuuichi close behind. 

Inside, they were immediately hit with a delicious smell. The clatter of utensils paused as Kirumi turned from her place in the kitchen area to greet them. 

“Welcome back, Miss Kaede. It is good to see you again, Mr. Shuuichi. I was just starting to prepare a snack for when you returned,” she told them with a quick curtsy. It was almost cute how her tail curled with her. 

“How was your day, Kirumi?” Kaede asked, slipping off her backpack and heading toward her. She leaned on the counter, looking over at what was cooking in the oven. “And what are you making?” 

“It was pleasant, thank you for asking. As for the food-” She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled wide. “It’s my tail meat.” 

A silence filled the room. Both looked down at the maid’s skirt hem, where the characteristic green tail was missing. They then looked to the kitchen. Kaede could feel her stomach turn at the idea. Kirumi’s smiling face was almost menacing, she thought to herself. 

After realizing that the two weren’t going to say anything, Kirumi laughed a bit. “That was a joke,” she explained, tail re-appearing. “I learned that your kind value humor much more than mine. Did that entertain you?” 

Kaede couldn’t find words for a moment, gaze stuck on the serpentine tail. From the corner of her eye, she could see Shuuichi tugging on his collar and moving toward the kitchen table to sit down. She ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. Then, she finally met Kirumi’s expectant gaze and smiled. “That was a very good joke, but please never do it again.” She swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the mental images of the maid cooking her own tail. Changing the topic, she said, “I was just telling Shuuichi on the way over how spotless everything is when you’re around. I’ve never seen this place so clean.” 

The maid smiled and dipped her head, almost bashfully. “Thank you, Miss Kaede, but I’m simply doing my duty as a maid. I take pride in all that I do to serve.” 

Kaede couldn’t help but return a genuine smile. Despite their strange introduction, she had grown fond of her new friend very quickly. 

Several minutes later, when Kirumi had taken out the baked goods from the oven and presented them to Kaede and Shuuichi, the three were seated at the table and chatting happily. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Shuuchi said. “What do you really look like?” 

Kirumi put a hand to her chin. “Miss Kaede asked me a similar question before and I’m afraid that I have to answer the same: it is difficult to describe myself to another species.” 

Kaede swallowed her mouthful of food before speaking. “Could you draw it, maybe?”

“My talent as a maid doesn’t include artistry, unfortunately.” She paused in thought for a moment. “I suppose I could just transform and show you, but that would require a large and secluded area. I’m simply too big in my natural form to fit comfortably in here. I wouldn’t want to damage any property.” 

“Shuuichi, do you know anywhere that fits that description?” Kaede asked. 

He nodded. “I think I do, actually. We would need to take a bus and then walk a bit, but there is a field surrounded by some woods that Gonta showed me one time. Back when he was trying to get us all to go with him to learn more about bugs, remember?” 

Kaede couldn’t fight back a grimace. “Yeah. Luckily, I had a recital that day so I could decline.” She turned to Kirumi. “Gonta’s a classmate of ours. He’s very kind and likes bugs a lot. You would like him,” she explained. “Would that field work, though?” 

“It should. Compared to others, I wouldn’t consider myself a large dragon. If you would like to, I would be more than happy to show you there. I can also prepare a picnic lunch.” 

She smiled. “That’s great! We can go this weekend when there aren’t any classes. How does that sound, Shuuichi?” 

The boy nodded. “It should work for me.” He glanced over at the wall clock. “With that being said, I should probably go home soon. I don’t want my family wondering where I am.” 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, then!” Kaede told him. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Shuuichi,” Kirumi told him, rising to walk him to the door. 

As the two walked over to the door, Kaede couldn’t help but look down at Kirumi’s tail waving behind her. She gulped at the thought of the joke earlier. Hopefully nothing like that would happen again, though she should probably explain humor to her later. 

 

That night, after having eaten and sitting on the couch to watch TV, Kaede yawned. Beside her, Kirumi looked over in concern. “It’s important to get at least nine hours of sleep for your peer group. Should I show you to bed if you’re tired already?” 

Kaede waved a hand flippantly. “No, I’m going to stay up for a while longer.” 

“Very well.” 

Though she was watching the screen, the pianist couldn’t help but have her thoughts drift back to the girl sitting next to her. Without warning, she blurted out, “Can I touch your tail?” 

Kirumi seemed surprised, but relaxed a second later. She shifted so that the tail was curled onto her lap. “If you would like to.” 

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be weird?” 

“You’re a curious species and if you would like to know what my tail feels like, then I will oblige you, Miss Kaede. I trust you not to make it weird,” she said the last sentence with a slight grin. 

With that, Kaede reached out to place a hand on the tail, finding it to be much smoother and cooler than she had anticipated. The black fur that ran along the top in a line and ended in a thick tuft at the end was incredibly soft. She ran her fingers through it and paused when Kirumi tensed. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just not used to someone else touching me.” Kirumi looked away, her cheeks tinged with light pink. “It feels nice. Like when close friends groom each other.” 

She smiled warmly. “Well, I would like to be close friends with you, Kirumi.” 

Her companion’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at her. Her expression then softened considerably and she gave a small smile back. “I...I would like that, too, Kaede.” 

They didn’t speak much after that, though Kaede did make a mental note about the grooming. They parted ways to go to sleep, with Kaede tucked in bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what Kirumi would actually look like in her fully dragon form. It would certainly have to be as elegant and graceful as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to finish than I anticipated. It should have been done a couple days ago, but I was busy most of the weekend. 
> 
> It is deviating from my outline in that I'm not sure if the second dragon is going to be introduced next chapter or the one after it. Another character will definitely be showing up next time, though, and many more after that. He's a sweetheart and shaped like a friend! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are just going to be setting things in motion. After all of the major characters have been introduced (aside from a few that will appear later on), this story will fall into the "slice of life" genre. Characters are also referred to by first name, mostly because it's easier for me to write. 
> 
> I've never written anything on Ao3 before, much less for Dangan Ronpa, so I apologize if anything is off. If you've got any suggestions or questions (or want to see the concept art), please send them to my tumblr (ilovetoujoukirumi) since I'm still figuring out how this site works.


End file.
